


And When I Touch You

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When I Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ in 2011.

_                                                       “And when I touch you I feel happy inside. It’s such a feeling that my love I can’t hide.”  _ _ ©Lennon/McCartney _

 

It’s fucking stupid, lesbianic and definitely not me. That’s why no one will ever find out.

Lindsay would tear up. Mel would snort and shake her head. Deb would spout one of her ‘Debisms’ and scream in joy. Emmett would clap his hands and raise his voice an octave, if that were even possible. Ted would shake his head morosely. Ben would quote some tantric bullshit in explanation.

And Michael? Michael would get that look in his eye—as if he just lost his best friend.

Justin? Justin would simply know—that when I touch him I feel happy inside.


End file.
